Redeemed
by Stunned Monkey
Summary: Tori Vega and Jade West are a team. They walk the worst streets looking for the worst people. When they find them they REDEEM them. Yes I borrowed a concept from a movie, but it is minor and hey even Shakespeare copied ideas, if he even wrote his own stuff. This story is violent, adult language and situations. This story stands alone. It doesn't follow my other thread. AU,
1. Chapter 1: The Battle Zone

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the TV show Victorious. I only give them a place to live on in my stories. I hope you enjoy. SM**

Redeemed

Chapter 1: The Battle Zone

The girl sat in front of her mirror doing her make-up. Not that she needed it. She was beyond what one might describe as being beautiful. She had high cheekbones and deep brown eyes that danced when she smiled. She had tanned skin and very long dark brown hair.

When she was satisfied with the job she had done she brushed her long hair for a while and sang a very old song. She then started to get dressed for work. She put on a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. The only jewelry she put on were a silver crucifix and a ring with wings on it. She topped the entire outfit with knee high black boots and a black leather trench coat. Unlike her partner, she never overdressed.

For the other girl in the next room dressing for work was far more of a ritual. She started with her make-up too, but she used more than the first girl. She had very pale skin to begin with, but her secret was she also used a fine white powder to brush her face with to start the image she was designing. She outlined her eyes with black which made her ocean blue eyes quite startling. She then applied the black lipstick that made her almost frightening.

She had jet black hair down past her shoulders. She had blue extensions in streaks that accented her eyes. She was a combination of beauty and terror. She enjoyed the way her look made others react. The fact that it repelled people and made them keep their distance suited her just fine.

The outfit that she wore was similar to her partner's outfit, but she liked to accessories more. She wore a large gothic cross around her neck and matching earrings. She wore a belt that looked like black artificial bullets. Her last piece of jewelry was the same silver ring her partner put on with the feathered wings. She put on the same black clothes and boots. Her boots were less feminine than her partner's boots. She also wore fingerless leather motorcycle gloves and her trench coat was made of leather.

Each girl being happy with the image staring back at them in the mirror stepped out of the door of their bedrooms and met in the hall. Neither said anything as this same scene has played out over and over for the past year. They merely closed their doors and walked down the stairs and into the dark night.

Tonight they would be hitting the area of the city they called the Battle Zone. This was the area of the city that slept during the day and came alive at night. You could find all forms of vice in a six block area. It was a haven for prostitutes, drug dealers, thieves and any number of people who only fit the description 'scum of the earth'.

If these girls had parents they would not want them hanging out in the Battle Zone, but that is exactly where they were heading. They had no fear of being in that part of the city. They often went to see the sights and meet the people. This was where they worked every night.

The girls drove down to the Battle Zone in a black Cadillac SRX SUV with blacked out windows. They parked just on the edge of the district and locked the door and set the security system. They walked a block in silence. They were now at work.

The girl with the long brown hair and high cheekbones was the first to see the man. This would be her first of the night, but not her last. She approached the man who from years of living on the street was wary of strangers. He tried to slip away into the shadows, but this girl was quick and grabbed him by the arm. She looked deep into his eyes and read his soul.

She signalled to her companion and she stood guard scanning the dark empty streets for signs of movement. Tori then broke eye contact with the homeless man. She placed a bit of money in his hand and then placed her hands on the top of his head. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear. The man fell to his knees on the street and thanked her over and over.

When she was finished her partner, Jade, just waited until she was done and then the two carried on walking through the streets. Their target tonight was a bar called Skeeter's. Their orders were to spend time in Skeeter's and look for someone named Razor.

Razor was into everything. He sold drugs, stole and extorted money from shop owners. His time was up. The bosses wanted him 'redeemed'. That was their job. It was not their job to question the orders. It was just their job to follow the order and see it through.

When they got to the door Jade opened the door and offered, "Age before beauty."

Tori smiled and stated, "I am older than you. Much older, but I will let you lead the way tonight my dear."

Jade walked into Skeeter's first. Eyes peered through the darkness. She was definitely noticed. Jade drew attention but her look made people blink, but Tori was far too beautiful to be in a place like this. This drew a lot of attention. The guys who saw themselves as studs thought they might have a chance with this small girl. Others saw these girls as a mark that they might be able to rob. Still others saw them as weak and someone they could control and hurt.

Someone watching this scene would think that this was the first time these girls had ever been in a bar like this one. However, that would be the furthest thing from the truth. They do most of their work in places like this or worse. If fact before Tori was redeemed she worked in and out of places very much like this. She sees herself as lucky that she was redeemed and that she got the job of a redeemer. It meant that she didn't have to go back and start again.

Jade and Tori took a seat at a table and when the waitress came to them she asked if they wanted something to drink. They told her that they would only be here for a minute. Then Tori asked if she could point out the guy they called Razor.

The waitress looked around and found that all the eyes were on her. She used her eyes to point to a very tall thin man leaning against the pool table. He noticed the waitress' look and the two strangers measuring him from across the room. Then he watched these two very unlikely patrons stand and approach him.

All he could see was two young, small girls wearing trench coats that he didn't know walk right up to him with no sign of fear. Half of the men in this place wouldn't even think of walking up on Razor. He was known for being tough and thought to have killed at least two guys.

"Are you Jeremy Arthur?" Jade asked.

"I am Razor. Who the hell are you?" Razor demanded.

"Jeremy Arthur born in Fresno California May 16th 1990, my friend and I are here to encourage you to change your life. If you don't want to change your ways then our bosses have commanded us to redeem you. I would take this opportunity that you are being given. Most are not given this chance." Tori stated.

"Why am I so lucky to be given this wonderful opportunity?" Razor laughed.

"We are not given that information. We are only here to offer you the chance." Jade said.

"Wow I feel so blessed. I don't know who your bosses are and why I am being sent you two, but I would like to thank them. Not for this wonderful chance, but for sending you two. What say we get a bottle and go to my place and the three of us party tonight?" Razor hissed.

"I don't think so Jeremy. I hope you understand how serious this moment is in your life. Well it looks like you have made your choice. We have no choice now but to redeem you. Would you please step outside with us?" Tori asked just as sweet as you please.

"No problem ladies, let's go." Razor gestured towards the door that they entered through.

The two girls made their way to the door, noting that all eyes were still on them. As they walked their black trench coats caught the air like capes. Everyone in the room thought they these two girls had seen their last few minutes on this earth. They wouldn't be the first or last girls to be raped and killed in this part of the city. Razor followed them out but so did two of his friends.

When they got out to the street Tori and Jade turned to face Razor and his friends. "This has nothing to do with you two so you should go back inside before you go too far." Jade informed them.

"We just made this our business honey." The short guy with the mustache said while the taller guy with all the tattoos nodded.

It was hard to say who made the first move, but both men charged at Tori and Jade. They had knives in their hands and they wanted nothing more than to feel the blade slide through flesh.

The two girls stepped aside and shoved the men as they passed them. This only seemed to anger mustache and tattoo. When they came up mustache had a deep cut on his chin. Now they were enraged.

Jade and Tori decided that had to step this up. With a flick of the wrist Jade had a hardened steel baton in her right hand. With a clink a small brass chain with a weight about the size of a quarter dropped out of Tori's hand and hung down from her wrist.

Mustache stabbed at Jade with is knife. She deftly slid out of the way. The dance had begun. Tori jumped over Tattoo's attack. The girls moved with the grace of dancers and speed that was not human. The two men swung wildly over and over again trying desperately to have their knives meet with one of these girls. The entire time Razor cheered them on coaching and wincing each time his men ended up on the ground.

Finally Jade spoke in a language the men had never heard before. Tori seemed to agree with what she had been told. That was when the girl's moves became even faster. Mustache felt the baton come crushing down on his forearm. He knew it was broken instantly. Then she struck several blows to the neck region and the life left Mr. Mustache.

This infuriated Tattoos he lunged at Tori and the small brass ball came down and caved in the side of his skull with a strength that should never have been possible by this small girl. He was dead before he ever hit the ground. The girls stood over the bodies as long dark shadows stretched out from the darkness and took hold of the dead men for a second and then the strange shadows receded.

The girls were careful not to let the shadows touch them. They deftly sidestepped the shadows as they moved across the ground. It was strange they never even looked at the shadows they just seemed to know where to stand and where not to stand when the shadows came out. It was from hundreds of missions that these girls worked so well together. It was like they had known each other their entire lives, but that was not true. They had only known each other in this life.

With his men gone Razor knew it was his turn to face these two girls. He leaped the railing and landed in the street. He was wielding a baseball bat. The girls could tell that he was a lot stronger and smarter than the last two guys, but he was still not a match for their speed and strength.

Razor managed to strike Tori over the back with his full strength using the bat. She went down to her knees, but got back up. There was no possible way that anyone should have been able to get up from that blow, but his small girl rose up and turned to face him with a very calm expression. That unnerved him.

Jade took advantage and hit him in the back of the knees with her baton. Razor went down grabbing his muscle in the back of his leg. When he hit the ground Jade placed a knee on his chest and Tori came over to where he was laying.

"Jeremy you have been offered the chance to change, but you chose not to change. We are left with no other choice than to redeem you. Do you have any last words?" Jade asked.

"What is this redeeming you keep talking about?" Jeremy asked.

"Our bosses think that with some time and some re-education you might make it back someday. It is never our call. We are just the ones sent to redeem you." Tori informed him.

With that Jade lay her hands on either side of his head and held them there. Jeremy started to scream like he had been lit on fire. Then there was a flash of light and Jade flared her coat as she stood and all that was left on the ground was a pile of clothes. Jeremy Arthur had been redeemed.

Both girls fell to one knee and bowed their heads for a moment. Then without any signal from either they both rose at the same time and turned away from the scene.

The weapons disappeared as fast as they appeared and the girls walked calmly down the street. "You put up a good fight tonight sweetheart." Jade said patting Tori on the back. As she pulled her hand back a single large white feather fell from beneath Tori's trench coat and it gently settled to the ground.

Jade and Tori climbed into the SUV and drove back to their house on the other side of the town. Their mission for tonight was done, but tomorrow would bring another day and another assignment.

**AN: Thanks for reading my story. Let me know what you think. Reviews even little notes saying great/horrible encourage writers letting them know people are reading. Thanks again. M**


	2. Chapter 2: Fight Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the TV show Victorious. I only give them a place to live on in my stories. I hope you enjoy. SM**

Chapter 2: Fight Night

Their night was done. They had found Jeremy Arthur and redeemed him. Now it was time for them to go home. Just because they went home doesn't mean that they were going to bed. No they worked the nightshift so they would be up until dawn. They would now change out of their working clothes and go workout for an hour and a half.

They lived in this old Victorian house. To the outside world it was an empty lot, waist high with weeds and broken concrete. Inside the house it looked like a very comfortable home too unless you knew where to look. There is a wall that moves to open to another part of the house. That is where the combat gym is located.

The girls used the gym to continually prepare for their occupation. They lifted weights and spared with kick and punch manikins. There are a number of weapons to workout with as well as room to run a circuit. This was one of the most important parts of their night.

When the girls were done their workout they showered and had a meal. Tori did the cooking and Jade did the dishes. They then went to the quiet room. This was a room where they went to meditate. The girls knelt in the room and spent the next hour in peaceful meditation.

They spent the next hour or so reading and watching TV. They were waiting for dawn to arrive like they always did. The first thing the girls did every day was go up on the roof to watch the sunrise. They did not speak there was never a need to. They just sat and watched the most perfect piece of art ever created. No painting could ever capture the real beauty of the sunrise. Once the sun was up in the sky they stood up and went back downstairs.

A few minutes later the lid on the mailbox could be heard closing. That was the cue that they were waiting for. Jade got up and walked to the door and opened the mailbox. It was the same every day. Tori didn't even have to look up from the book. Jade would grab both envelopes and walk back to the couch. She would then toss Tori's envelope on top of the book.

They looked over the assignment for that night and then climbed the stairs to go to bed. Although the girls loved each other beyond anything earth and more than anyone else could they had their own bedrooms and slept alone. Their relationship was one of pure love and not one of sexual need or desire. They were beyond that.

Tori lay down and turned off her light and was asleep almost instantly. Jade always took a moment to reflect on the night in her journal before she chose to go to sleep. This night she would make comment on how the assignments seemed to be coming faster and faster and they were expected to redeem more people each night. She couldn't help but think that something big was coming. They would sleep until about three or four o'clock and then get up to start their next mission. Jade turned off the light and slipped into a very peaceful sleep. The girls had no trouble sleeping after they had redeemed someone. They knew they were doing the right thing.

Jade was the first one awake. She went down stairs to make coffee. Tori came downstairs to the kitchen and took her seat at the counter on a bar stool. She didn't say anything until she had at least half of her first cup of coffee in her. They she started eating the toast that Jade made for her and finally said, "Something is bothering you. What is it?"

Sometimes Jade hated the fact that she could never hide anything from her partner. Not that she had a lot of things to hide from her, but in situations like this when she is questioning something about the job, she wished she could just keep them to herself. They were not to question the job. They were just to do the job, but she had questions.

"I have a question about the job and I am very uncomfortable just having a question about the job."

"Jade we don't question our orders."

"It is not the orders that I am questioning. I am wondering why the numbers are increasing. I am worried that someone is in a hurry like a farmer trying to get the crop in before a storm comes. Have you noticed?"

"I have been keeping my thoughts to myself, but I agree. We are doing more redemptions than ever also a lot more judgements as well. Tonight we have three judgements and no redemptions. I just don't know what is changing." Tori said with a very concerned look on her face. "After my shower I am going to meditate on it."

Meditation over it was time to get dressed for work. Tonight would be much different than the night before. Tonight no one was going to be redeemed. They put on the same outfits that they wore the night before. This was their costume of the night. The darkness they wore covered all the hope and joy that they had in them and shielded them from the world as they did their horrible job.

They were coming down the stairs when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other. No one ever came to their home. Jade went to the door expecting someone who was lost, but there was no one there. She reached for the mail box and found two more brown envelopes. This had never happened before. Never had the mission changed at the last minute. She grabbed them and handed one to Tori.

They opened the envelopes to find that their mission had not changed, but there was an addition. Now they were to pass judgement on three and locate and redeem one. They had a long night ahead of them. They might not be back until dawn.

Once again they found themselves parked on the edge of the Battle Zone. They walked a block or so when they found a couple of men huddled over a burning barrel of garbage trying to keep warm. They turned and looked at the two women and drew back at their site. They somehow could feel the power coming from these two.

They stopped and Jade reached into the empty pocket of her trench and pulled out a handful of coins. She passed them over to one of them men without saying anything. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. When she walked away from him he had a smile on his face. Then the two continued walking.

Tori didn't have to ask what Jade told him. She could hear what she said. It was the same thing they always told these people. It always left them with a feeling of peace and warmth. It was not just a phrase, it was the truth. Jade told them, "ברוך אתה מי עני, שלך היא מלכות האלוהים."

Tori and Jade walked side by side through the dark street. They passed a couple of women of the night. They looked at them and suddenly became very quiet and just stared. If they had seen any other two people walking these streets they would have harassed them and maybe even tried to rob them, but there was something about these two that held them where they stood.

Tonight they were going to a hangout where a local motorcycle gang would be. They were looking for a man named Alex Swan. His street name was Bird. The streets were many things, but creative was not one of them. They did not go inside. They stood outside and just waited.

Soon a low member called a prospect walked up and tried to intimidate them, he had no idea how far out of his league he was. Jade stood staring straight ahead without even looking at the man. "We are here for Bird! Bring him out!"

The prospect tried to say something, but he had nothing to say. He turned like a man hypnotized and walked back into the building. In a second or two he came flying back out like he was thrown. He fell to the street at their feet. Jade and Tori stood their ground and never moved.

Three men walked out. All of them full members of this club. Then a middle sized guy with straggly blonde hair shouted. "I am Bird. Who wants me?"

Tori said, "We have been sent for you Alex." She always liked to use their real names because it often really angered them. It reminded them of who they were before they made the choices that they made. "You're out of time Alex."

The three men on the step pulled hand guns out of their waist bands. This once was a surprise to the girls, but now it was getting to be a cliché. They still did not move. "We did not come for your friends, but we will take them too if we need to." Jade said in a very flat tone.

That was all that was necessary one of the men pulled the trigger on his automatic. Although the gun fired, the bullets either passed through the girls or never reached them. He could not be sure. The other men including Bird started firing at them too. On any other night they would be dragging the bodies of two women who wandered into the Battle Zone to a hiding spot, but not tonight and not these girls.

When the guns were empty and the smoke cleared they were still there. That is when it got very real for Bird and his men. They tossed their guns down on the step and took out their knives. They charged the girls hoping to overwhelm them. That was when the girls let their own weapons show.

Tori's chain wrapped around the wrist of one of the guys who was carrying a large hunting knife. When the ball at the end hit his wrist his hand opened forcing the knife to fall to the street. She deftly kicked it aside and brought a fist up to the underside of his chin. His eyes rolled to the top of his head before he crumpled to the ground. She then brought the brass coloured ball and chain down on his head splitting it almost in two.

The prospect wanted to impress Bird, so he went straight at Jade. He saw the baton in her hand so he reached for it and tried to grab her hand to take it away. As soon as he touched her hand with his pain shot through his entire body. The skin on his hand began to blister like an acid burn when he touched her skin. The evil in his soul reacted to the purity of Jade's being.

Jade grabbed him by the head and squeezed so hard she drove her thumbs into his temples. He fell like a rag doll at her feet with his eyes popping out of his head. He would never join Bird's gang.

Tori squared off with the next guy that came at her. He thrust his knife in a wild arch trying to slice her open. His blade caught her on the arm, opening up a large gash. To his surprise she never bled from the wound. He lunged again driving the knife to the hilt under her ribs.

When he pulled the knife out there was no blood on the blade although it did weaken Tori a bit. She doubled over in pain but rose up again to fight. That was when he saw that the deep cuts he had inflicted were now healing.

He threw his knife at her but she blocked it and knocked it away. He charged her and caught her in the midsection. The two went to the ground and started to grapple. He tried to break Tori's arm. This guy must have had some training in how to fight. He must have been one of those cage fighters. Tori had to use some skills herself with this one.

Tori welcomed the challenge. She trained for the physical and most of the time there was no reason for the training. This time she actually got a fight and she was enjoying every minute of it. The two rolled on the ground each trying to inflicting blows to each other over and over again.

He tried to strangle Tori to choke her out, but she did not seem to choke. It was like she was not in need of oxygen. She just continued to fight and soon slammed her fists into his face until he let go of her.

Bird watched as the fight continued. Tori shouted through her teeth at the man, "אני שפטתי אותך אשם החטאים על כדור הארץ. הנשמה שלך יכול להירקב בגיהנום." She then swept his legs out from under him and as he hit the ground she finished him with a punch to the chest stopping his heart.

That was when Alex called for more men to come out. The last of the men came out to see what was going on. They arrived just in time to see Tori pass judgement on the guy she was fighting with on the ground. He screamed in pain and that triggered the others to act. That was when a six on two brawl. These were the odds that the girls trained for. Many punches were thrown. Kicks and even head butts were given. This was their style now.

This was going to be a long night, but also a good night. The screams of the men as they were judged one by one filled the streets. One by one the numbers started to even up. Then it got quiet and Alex Swann realized that he was now alone.

When seeing that his entire gang had been eliminated by these two women he fell to his knees and begged them to let him go. There was a growing wet spot on the front of Alex's jeans.

"We can't do that Alex. We were sent here to judge you. These men were guilty as well so they were judged. You will suffer the same fate." Jade stated flatly.

"You will fight and we will beat you. Then we will lay our hands on you and you will feel all the pain every one of your victims ever felt. They we shall pronounce your judgement and you will be removed from this earth." Tori said.

"Who are you?" Bird asked in a cry.

"We are your fate. We are your judgement. We have been sent to remove you." Tori said becoming impatient.

"You might get me, but 'They' will get you." Bird said rather cryptically.

He lunged at Jade and the fight was on. She grabbed him and threw him and she could tell that he had been in the cage too. They fought using punches and kicks. At one point he flipped Jade to the ground and was kicking her in the side. Tori could have jumped in, but that is not how they did things. This was Jade's fight.

Jade managed to put him on the ground and give herself time to stand up. When he stood up he was greeted with a punch to the right side of his jaw that loosed it. Then she blocked his right with her forearm. He was strong, but not nearly enough. She then brought both hands over his ears creating ringing in his head and dizziness. She then punched hard to his right side of his ribcage.

He threw a left that hit her in the side of the head. She stumbled, but did not go down.

That was when she threw a left and dislocated his jaw completely. She then kicked him in the center of his chest breaking the cracked ribs and rupturing his lung.

She didn't want him to suffer so she ran over and knelt beside him. Jade said, "אני שפטתי אותך אשם החטאים על כדור הארץ. הנשמה שלך יכול להירקב בגיהנום." Before she could remove him he shouted, "They are coming for you!"

Jade then leaned over Alex's body and drove his own hunting knife through his chest bringing an end to his life. Their work was finished at this location.

As the two started walking to their next location, the shadow creatures reach out with their arms and grab at the places where the bodies lay. Then receded back into the regular shadows on the street. This time they were going after a woman who lived off the trade of other women. There would be no redemption for her. They passed by the same men by the burning barrel. One of them said loud enough for them to hear. "They know you are here!"

Tori quickly moved to the fire. Almost too fast to be seen. "Which one of you spoke?"

The men backed up pointing at one old man standing next to the barrel. Tori demanded, "Who are 'They'?"

He then said, "They have known your were here for a long time, they have been watching you. Soon you will meet them and a battle not seen on earth for an eternity. I have seen it." He continued to warm his hands.

"I ask again who are 'They'? Tori was getting furious.

The old man turned to her. He wore a priest's collar. Tori almost jumped back when he turned his white clouded eyes to face her. "They are the Fallen! The old ones who fell." He then turned back to the fire.

Tori stood thinking about what he said for a moment before turning and walking away. They walked about a block when Jade finally asked, "Who are the Fallen?"

**AN: Thanks for reading my story. Let me know what you think. Reviews even little notes saying great/horrible encourage writers letting them know people are reading. I love to put little things in my stories to make them fun and interesting for the reader. The language the girls speak is a real language. I won't translate, but you might be able to find something that will translate for you. It might give you more hints as to who these girls are. Thanks again. SM**


	3. Chapter 3: Burning the Righteous

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the TV show Victorious. I only give them a place to live on in my stories. I hope you enjoy. SM**

Chapter 3: Burning the Righteous

The other judgements went more smoothly than the first. Rather uneventful one could say. If you call taking someone's life uneventful. On the drive home Jade broke tradition and finally asked the question that was bothering her all night. "Tori, you are older than I am."

"By a few centuries, yes. I was redeemed in what is now referred to as 156 BCE."

"Who are the old ones who fell? How much older than you are they?"

"The Fallen were old when I was new. They were like us, seraphim, they were different though. They thought they could be even more. They started listening to a new leader. When he was cast out they fell with him. They threatened, no promised to rise to power again in a war to end time and take control of all."

"So what does this all mean? Why do these people know about the Fallen?"

"They don't. These are warnings coming directly from 'They Who Fell'. The people saying them are just a voice. They don't even know what they are saying. The Fallen can feel our energy when we are fighting and they send out a threat like a radio signal and the humans broadcast it to us."

"Does that mean they know who we are and where we go?"

"They have always known. These beings are very old and very powerful. They have powers we won't develop for thousands of years. There is a war coming and we will be forced to fight for our very survival."

When they got home they both went through their regular routine, but this time when they went to meditate they both focused on what the rise of the Fallen would mean. They were looking for answers as to what to do.

When the mail came the envelopes were different. They did not hold the names and locations of people to be judged or redeemed. They had new orders right from the bosses. They were to find the Fallen that had moved into their area and was causing all the problems.

The information said that they were targeting one named Valentine. It was said that Valentine was one of the core group that followed Lucifer. She was punished as he was, never to return to the Kingdom again. She would be very powerful and very dangerous. All of the rest that they had done was the warm-up for this battle.

From this point on their job was to locate and in the end deliver the judgement on Valentine. This was going to be their ultimate test.

They started their search of the Battle Zone that night. They started by talking to as many people as they could. They met prostitutes and homeless people. They managed to find a come up with lead.

A homeless girl told them that she ran into a very scary guy who hangs out at an all-night diner. She described him as looking young and in shape. He had a lot of dark hair that he spent a lot of time running his hands through. She watched him backhand a guy just for looking at him too long as he was passing. He was very cruel.

She also said that he hung out with a woman. She was small, but just as cruel. She had hair the colour of red velvet and acted kind of out of it at times. But she seems to be the one in control. Not only is she in control of her soldiers, but this other guy seems to be somewhat beneath her too.

This was exactly what they were looking for. Jade and Tori walked down the streets heading towards the Empire Diner. There would be no stealth in this mission. Valentine would feel them before she ever saw them. The seraphim had the ability to feel each other's presence.

Tori and Jade stood outside the diner staring at Valentine and her underling holding court in a booth in the middle of the diner. They had essentially claimed this place as their own. Valentine felt them as they turned the corner. She didn't look their direction it was part of a power play.

Valentine was old, although she chose the appearance of a twenty something girl. She had been there in the beginning. She had millennia to build her power and strength. Her attacks, unlike the people they had judged, could damage and possibly destroy the two women standing outside.

Two of Valentine's soldiers stepped out of the diner. They walked towards the two girls. The chain and wand instantly appeared in their hands. Before the two men could even start an attack Tori had caved the one's head in with the small brasslike ball on the end of the chain. He was grabbed by the shadow beings instantly. You could hear them laughing if you listened.

Jade didn't have time to listen the other soldier pulled out a weapon that she didn't expect. He held a heavy bladed sword. That was not normal for a human to choose a weapon like that. She could only assume that this was no normal weapon. He struck a blow with the sword. She blocked it with the wand.

The end of the wand was lopped off. The sword gave off a red flash when it struck the wand. Now she knew that she had a fight on her hands. The wand had been given to her by Michael on the day that she was sent out to do the work of good. It had been forged with goodness and strength to do what is right. Now it was broken. There was only one thing that could defeat instruments of light and good and that was something forged in fires of darkness and evil.

Tori then jumped in on this fight. All normal rules were off during this stand-off. She kicked him in the sternum knocking the air out of him and he fell to the ground. She then struck his chest with the ball. His ribcage exploded as the ball went through is heart.

Jade picked up the sword and found that it burned her hand. She found that she couldn't touch the sword due to the evil that was forged into the metal. Jade drew her hand back and looked at the blisters that formed on the palm on her hand. The blisters did not go away like they would have if inflicted by a man-made object. She would wear the scars from this fight.

The last soldier was gathered by the shadows. Jade and Tori stood over the spot where the battle took place. They had been tested and shown that they are worthy of the fight. There would be no more tests tonight. The male that was with Valentine stood up and closed the shades. This was a clear message that told them to go home and come back when they were ready for a war.

The girls went to their house to regroup. Tori wrapped Jade's burned hand and examined the baton. The cut through the metal was clean and fine. "We have to prepare for a major struggle. I am so sorry about your hand. Do you think we can win this war?" Tori asked.

"We don't have a choice. We have to win. We have to win for man." Jade said staring at her hand. "But we are going to need help."

The girls went to the meditation room and asked Michael for help. They weren't sure if there was anything that he could do for them, but they had no one else to ask.

They were roused by the door bell ringing. Michael must have heard their pleas. Jade went to the door and found a very large muscular young black man standing at their door with large duffle bags at his sides. Jade could feel that he too was seraphim and invited him in. He picked up the bags and came in. "I am called André and I am here to fight." he said in a very strong Jamaican accent. He put down the bags and looked around.

Tori came down the stairs and introduced herself. André told them that Michael had sent him and that he was with a very prestigious group they were called Warriors of the Divine Light. The Divine as they call themselves, were there in the beginning. They took part in the casting out of the Dark One. They're knowledge was old and the stuff of legends.

"I am here to bring you strength and knowledge to help you bring down the Fallen that you have found. I am to bring you armour and weapons and training. It will be hard, but you have been chosen." André stated.

Sleep was put on hold while they trained. André was not stretching it when he said that the training would be hard and painful. The girl's human bodies were battered and bruised after their first day of training. Soon he was teaching them about fighting with swords and the use of the buckler a small hand held shield about the size of a pie plate.

Before long they were mastering the moves and pleasing their trainer with their skills. He then taught them to fight using the entire environment to their advantage. When André was sure that they were almost ready for battle he blindfolded them and made them defend against what they couldn't see. He would throw objects at them and they would have to use their hearing to block and attack the items. Jade did slightly better than Tori at this so Jade gave her a hard time about being so much older. She had to watch what she said though seen as André was as old as time itself.

They had planned to confront the Fallen Ones the next night. When they were finished their training to André's satisfaction he had them kneel in the middle of the training room. He then lowered the level of the lighting by waving his hand. Tori realized that she still had so much more she wanted to learn from him.

He started speaking in the language of the seraphim. He instructed them to remove their tops. They were wearing something a kin to a judo gi. It would seem strange to ask these women to bare themselves if they were human, but they were not. They were asexual beings. These were only created bodies for them. Before they came to this world they looked much different.

If anyone else were in the room, they would find this more than interesting than just the form of beautiful young women in the middle of this room. As they dropped gi each one shook out a magnificent set of white feathered wings that grew from the muscles of their shoulder blades.

Normally the wings fold under the clothes and lay against the body. That is the reason for the long trench coats. André had each of the angels stretch out their wings. He then took out what could only be described as a type of branding iron. He held it in this hand to heat it until it was red hot. He held out the iron and touched the inside of the main joint that is the wrist.

There was a hideous smell of feathers and flesh burning. Tori withheld the response to the pain. She was in agony, but she dare not show it. When he removed the iron she let her wing fall. He then branded Jade's wing. There was no way that they would show their weakness at this moment. The mark they were given was earned not gifted.

This mark that André had no left on their wing meant that he had accepted them into the Warriors of the Devine Light. They were now elevated to the level of his equal. They were ready for the war now.

They took time to meditate before they dressed for battle. This time they put on the black armor over their clothes. They pulled on their black trench coats over their shoulders and picked up the new weapons that they were given. It was time to go hunting the evil of this world.

**AN: Thanks for reading my story. Well now you know the situation. They are angels and are there to fight the war against evil in the world. Oh and by the way you might try Hebrew to translate what the angels said. Let me know what you think. Reviews even little notes saying great/horrible encourage writers letting them know people are reading. Thanks again. SM**


	4. Chapter 4: Light and Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the TV show Victorious. I only give them a place to live on in my stories. I hope you enjoy. SM**

Chapter 4: Light and Dark

This was going to be a night unlike any seen for thousands of years. Al the major players knew it. They felt it coming. Tonight there were no people on corners or hanging out on the street. All the homeless found a home and all the prostitutes found a shelter.

The street was empty when the girls turned the corner. They stood on the street in the same spot they judged the men a few days before. Cat and her friend Oliver were sitting in their spots in the diner surrounded by their soldiers. Tonight when the girls stood in the street Cat and Oliver could feel that there was something different and that tonight was going to be much more than the night before.

There was a new tension in the air tonight. They sent out two of their soldiers to get rid of these two redeemers. The men walked out to meet the girls in battle. They carried swords at their sides just like the men before. When they lunged at them they were met with the swords that they been given by André.

When the two very different swords came together there was a huge flash of light. Red and Blue sparks flew everywhere. The clash of the swords threw the men backward on the ground. They staggered to their feet. Then they ran at the girls again. This time swords clashed and sparks flew and then one of the men was cut in half by Tori's sword. His body exploded from the power that was given to the sword.

As the other man shielded his eyes from the flash of light Jade cleaved him in two from his shoulder to his groin. He too went out in a flash of light. The shadows made their appearance.

That was when André came up to join them. It was at that point the girls dropped their trench coats and let their wings unfurl. Now André stood between the two girls and they were calling Valentine and Oliver out with just their presence.

Valentine and Oliver now stood up. "The game has changed I see. They are now part of The Devine." She then waved all of her soldiers out to get rid of them. The soldiers were excited. This is what they have been waiting for and trained for. The fact that they were certainly going to their death didn't even seem to enter into their minds. They charged out of the diner and into the street.

The three angels leapt into battle. There were bodies flying everywhere. Flashes of light coloured the night as weapons clashed. The shadows were kept busy as soldier after soldier fell to their demise. Time after time they used their bucklers to block a sword or a hammer blow.

The battle was echoed in the sky. When the battle began heavy dark clouds had rolled in and covered the area. There were flashes of lightning with the death of every soldier. The wind was racing through the streets whipping up the garbage and tossing it around. At times it made it hard to stand and became another element in the battle. Then the rain started to come down.

The rain was a hard driving rain that had everything and everyone soaked to the skin in no time at all. Tori had taken a wound to her left shoulder when she was not paying enough attention to where she was. She was attacking one soldier when another came at her and blindsided her. If she hadn't twisted and slid she would have lost the arm entirely.

The rain made the footing less reliable. They found themselves sliding around as they fought. The blood and rain mixing together was now running down the street trying to find a drain to hide the evidence of the fight.

Jade used her sword to put one soldier down and saw two more advancing on Tori. She ran over to jump into the fray. She stood back to back with Tori as five soldiers gathered around them. The first to lunge at Tori was met with a sword coming down on his head. It split his head into two equal parts before he fell to the street. Jade sliced away at two guys who took turns trying to goad her into a mistake. She took herself to her training. She slowed the time down in her head. She chose which soldier would be the first to die and where she would strike him. She waited and as he stepped forward she brought her sword down and opened his chest. She then reached in and pulled his heart out with her hand.

The other soldier was shocked and for a moment did not move. She then brought her sword around at knee level and took off his lower legs. Jade plunged her sword through his chest and into the asphalt beneath the dead man.

Tori swept her sword around and cut the last two in half. The blood spray coated her face and ran down with the rain on her clothes. The light danced on her sword's blade as the red ran down onto the ground. She used the back of her hand to wipe the blood from her face.

One by one the soldiers died horrible gruesome deaths while Valentine and Oliver watched on. They were not bothered by losing their soldiers. There were lots of humans that would fight for you if you brainwashed them. They would not show themselves until the fight was over. This way the Divine Ones will have used a lot of energy and they would be fresh for the fight.

The last soldier had fallen and the action stopped for a moment. Jade came over to check on Tori's shoulder. It had started to heal, but because of the weapon used it would take longer to heal. That was when Valentine and Oliver stepped out of the diner.

"Well now isn't this interesting!" Valentine shouted. "Now you are Divine Ones and you brought a friend."

"André it has been a very long time brother." Oliver yelled.

"Not long enough Oliver. Tonight one of us walks away and the other is finished." André responded.

"Brother?" Tori asked.

"Oliver and I were brothers at one time. Along time ago before he was cast out." André said with a sad tone in his voice.

Oliver shook his hand in the air and his suit was changed to armour and a lance appeared in his hand. The lance gave off a red glow. "So lances. I can do that." André dropped his sword and buckler and with a flick of his wrist he too had a lance only his had a blue glow to it.

Valentine produced a sword from her hand and her armour and wings were suddenly in view. Valentine and Oliver had black wings rather than the pure white wings that the angels had.

Valentine didn't wait for an invitation she went to the air for her first attack. She flew straight at Jade and tried to impale her with a sword. Jade blocked with the buckler and almost had it ripped from her hands. Jade followed with a swing of her own, but Valentine was too quick and ducked the swing and it missed her.

Tori went vertical as well. She had never fought in the air, but tonight was as good as any to learn. She pounced on Valentine's back and tried to thrust her sword between her wings. Valentine rolled her shoulder and knocked Tori to the ground with her wing.

André and Oliver were sparing with their lances throwing sparks of blue and red everywhere. At one point they went to the air and grappled in the air for a while punching and stabbing at each other. Oliver lost a feather or two from his jet black wings. André had a large gash on his forehead from a punch that he failed to block. They slammed into buildings and light poles bringing showers of glass to the ground.

Tori ran at Valentine and found herself flying through the air as she was caught and thrown. She went through the plate glass window of the diner crashing tables and chairs all over the room. She gathered herself and climbed back through the window. Valentine took too much time watching her handy work as Jade leapt on her back and clubbed her across the head with the pommel of her sword. This dented the helmet that Valentine was wearing. It came down and blocked her vision.

As Valentine was fighting to get her helmet off her head. Tori grabbed a chair and threw it connecting with Oliver in the back. He was knocked off balance and André's lance pierced his thigh. Oliver was thrashing like a fish on a spear while André turned the lance and tried to drive it up further in his leg. There was a crunching sound and Oliver's mortal leg was broken.

Jade took a swing at Valentine as she was being thrown from her back. She missed and came crashing down to the ground on her back. She felt the shock and pain go through her entire body. Valentine brought her sword down on smashing down on the ground as Jade rolled to the side. Red sparks flew through the air and lit up the sky. It was closer than Jade ever wanted that blade to come to slamming into her body.

Tori stabbed Valentine in the back but most of the hit was to the armor. The sword only pierced the skin and muscle. It was not deep enough to be fatal. As Valentine went to the ground Tori kicked her in the head sending her sprawling on the street. Valentine was fuming and brought her sword down on the top of Tori's foot removing her toes and part of her left foot. Tori fell to the ground in pain.

Oliver was now dragging a wounded leg swinging his lance at André. He was now desperate and in a rage. When fighting, rage can be your undoing. André took advantage of this situation. He brought the lance up and struck Oliver in the chest. The force blew him off his feet and across the sidewalk and up against a tree. He lay there for a while and then struggled his way to his feet.

They clashed again and again while Oliver struggled to keep his balance. André took the lance to his wing and several of his white feathers dislodged and went up in flames. They would grow back, but it could be years. The pain shot through André's back and brought him to the ground on his knees.

Oliver took advantage of the situation and moved forward to finish André off. "This has been written for a very long time. Cain slew Able and I shall vanquish you. He raised his lance over his head about to bring it down on André's neck."

"I guess you can call me Cain!" André shouted through his clenched teeth as he quickly brought up his lance driving in through the soft part of his body beneath his ribcage. With all his strength André drove the lance up through his heart and lungs and exited behind his collar bone.

When they were in close to each other Oliver breathed "It wasn't supposed to end this way. She promised me this world…. (cough)… I was to be king…" then the life left his body and he fell to the ground still impaled on André's lance. André eased his body up to his feet. He started to put pressure on his wounds. He stretched out his wings and felt the pain of lost feathers.

Valentine was in a death lock rolling around with Jade. Each one trying to choke the life from each other. Tori tried to jump in and help Jade, but she didn't want to harm Jade in the process. Then they broke apart. Jade was on her knees trying to get up when Valentine jumped to her feet and raised her sword over her and was going to driver her sword down ending Jade. "Why you ever thought you could defeat me you little b….."

Jade closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable and it never came. She was shocked by the weight of something landing in her lap. When she opened her eyes she was now holding Valentine's severed head, her body twitching in death in front of her.

"Not gonna happen bitch!" Tori said holding her sword at the end of her swing. She had taken the head clean. Then Tori fell to her knees in exhaustion. The fight was over. The darkness was vanquished.

Jade came over and wrapped Tori's wound with a scarf. André came to them and helped them to their feet.

"Is it over?" Tori asked.

"For now! This battle is over and your mission is done here. These two were only the beginning. There are others. There will be other battles. Then one day the final conclusive battle will begin and we will be called on to fight once again. We will be called on again." André told the girls. "It is time to leave these earth bodies behind and return to your home. You have done well. These bodies are injured you will be whole again when we leave."

They held each other and then looked to the sky. There was a growing white light that seemed to come from the ground between the three and shot up into the sky and into the clouds. Three winged forms made of light rose and circled around the column. Then the clouds opened up and there was a large whooshing sound and the beings shot up the beam of light and were gone.

The street became quiet and the light beam disappeared. The bodies of Valentine and Oliver along with the three angels and the weapons evaporated. There would be no evidence of their existence and therefore no questions asked. The bodies of the soldiers would look like a gang war.

This war has been going one for millenniums and it will go on for many more until the sand has run out in our hourglass. Then four horses shall ride across the land and the Armageddon will begin. When Gabriel blows his horn Tori and Jade will answer the call and return to earth to fight the evil one more time. Until then they will be gaining strength and waiting.

The End

**AN: Thanks for reading my story. I was inspired by reading Dan Brown and Anne Rice's angel books. I also watched the movie Legion. I stole the idea of shadow creatures from the movie Ghost. Reviews even little notes saying great/horrible encourage writers letting them know people are reading. Thanks again. SM**


End file.
